User blog:Awesome!/601.My version.Prediction
Page 1 Nami:Guys lets hurry up up the anchor and we're get to start moving. Usopp,Chopper,Franky:Yeh!Lets Go! Robin:fufufu can't wait,can't wait. Rayleigh:U guys be careful. Shakky:We're betting on you. Sunny-go start moving to grove#42 while the crew waving to Shakky and Rayleigh Page 2 Sanji:Ehh Marimo why must i follow u.U're direction sense is horrible.BAKA marimo! Zoro.Iam #1 aren't i.Stupid Cook.Why don't i go my own way u go on yours.See who reach Sunny-go first! Sanji.Yosh!(zoro thinks he so good i'll show him.)<---talking to himself Now at Sabondy Dome. Managers:You're Dead this time.For SURE! Brooke.Ahh but iam already dead!yohohohoh.DEAD JOKES! Page3. Grove #46 Marine 1 reporting:Iam not sure.But they look like they're recruiting another guy with moustache see if he is another high bounty rookie. Marine 2:It does't look like a recruit.It seems they gonna start with this innocent guy. Marine 1:False info,False info.Can we have permission to attack. Marine on radio.If that what looks like go bust them ATTACK! Marine 1:We seems we're in position.!ATTACK. Wet-Hair Caribou:Let me show u BOSS.I'll kill him in instant.HAHAHA! Random "Fake-Strawhat Pirate"crew:Marines are attacking!! Marines and Fake-Strawhat Pirate are about to collide. Page 4 Zoro:what's this ahh?a concert?Brook? Brook over a microphone:There at the back.Strawhat mighty Swordsman!ZORO! Marines:Pirate Hunter Zoro is here?(while running and wanting to attack Zoro) Zoro:Earghh.Trouble.Hachaku Poundo Hou!(maybe even better pound cannon) Brook play his guitar and the sounds that make hurt the Managers! Brook suddenly on the other side putting this time a sword hidden in guitar:Hanatau Sancho Yahatzu Giri! Fans:Ouh??Brook-Sama so strong!!Pirate Hunter Zoro is here too.He is the real deal! Brook then deals with the Marines too.Slashes after Slash from both Zoro and Brook. Page 5. Wet Hair Caribou:Take this stupid Mustache Man. Luffy:Ehh?gomu gomu no PISTOL! Everyone else seems shock.Mouth open! Random Fake Strawhat Pirate#1:He punches Wet Hair so hard he bleeds. Wet Hair Caribou:Slurps lick his bloods.Ahh a fight.Just like i LIKE!nyehehe Luffy on his stance. Random Fake Strawhat Pirate#2:Should't we help boss? Page6. Fake Luffy:Leave him.I wanna see how strong he really is! Luffy:Gomu gomu no rifle.gomu gomu no stamp.gomu gomu no pistol. Hitting Wet Hair Caribou multiple times. Gashed Albion:Who is this nobody?No make me wonder if he can stand with Wet Hair why not recruit him?nevermind if he can't defeat i'll try. Wet hair caribou with his own punching abilities trying to punch.Luffy dodge it and hit him with a punch. Random Fake Strawhat pirate besides Albion:Wet Hair can't hit this guy who is he? some of the Fake Strawhat Pirates mostly from Gashed Albion crew surround Wet hair caribou and Luffy. and the other trying to fight off marines Page 7 Nami:Sanji-kun you're with Zoro aren't u?We're now at grove #42 come quick or else.!( Sanji:I will Namiswannn!!!!(swirlling legs.Heart eyes) Sanji:Eyy It looks like a scene. Sanji run towards the scene. Sanji:I got to get closer to see who is causing the scene.Let's hope it's not Luffy. the other Fake Strawhats trying to stop the marines. Lip Service Doughty:You better not let me down guys.This is yet the higher ranks marines.They're maybe captain or below. Fake Sogeking:Should't we help boss? Page 8 Fake Luffy:Once they're lesser marines we're gonna leave this place.Those who are still with us means their the stronger one.So let them be. Luffy:Gomu gomu no gatling gun. Wet hair Caribou really hurt:Eyy stupid help you're brother will u. Blood Splattered Caribou:Sorry Brother sorry. Wet hair Caribou:iam here dimwit. Luffy:Eyy Sanji?? Fake Sanji:huh? Sanji:Luffy?moustache?I knew it it must be him causing ruckus.Lucky iam here. Sanji runs towards Luffy and kicks Blood Splattered Caribou Page 9. Random Marine:Captain there are innocent people here.We can't use explosive.We might hurt them. Marine Captain:They pushes us around did't they? They deserve it.In the name of Absolute Justice.Just shoot! Random marine:Oke Shingg!The cannon was cut into half. 2,3 marines being hurt by a sudden air slashes. Zoro and Brook back to back fighting of marines. Brook:Zoro-san you're stronger than ever!Zoro-san the rest are waiting for us at grove#42.Lets go now? Zoro:Lets finish this first.It is almost done. Brook:This is so exciting.It makes me goosebump.though iam only bones no hair and skin!SKULL JOKES! Zoro:You're still you aren't you. BRook:Wait I got a suprise for u. Page 10 Usopp:What is taking them so long?(Climbing up the mast as using his goggles to see what's happening) Chopper:Did u see anything Usopp?Iam worried. Franky.It's Luffy,Sanji,Zoro and Brook what are u worry about.It not like its u chopper? Chopper:Iam young and naive oke!But iam wilder now oke! Robin:Its oke chopper.You're still cute.fufufufu. Chopper.Don't say that.you're a human(doing his happy dance) Page 11 Fake Nami:Is that the real deal? Fake Franky:I think you're in trouble Sanji.(refering to the fake one.) Albion:Looks like u wanna get involve. Sanji:ah finally someone worth to fight with.(light his ciggarettes) Albion.Guys u go cover Doughty crew let me and caribou brothers handle this two.The other Caribou is kinda stupid they surely need help. Luffy:Eyy.were u just there Sanji?(Pointing at the fake ones) Sanji:You think iam that Ugly!!! Albion:Eh shithead why argue with each other stupid weird eyebrow! Sanji:What u call me?:Anti-Manner Concasse! Page 12 Brook seems to use his guitar and hypnotize the whole crowd. Brook:did't i say surprise! Zoro:Ahh this make our job to escape easier.Lets go to grove #42 Both of them start running but they're running different ways. Brook:Zoro san!#42 is that way.Come let use our Superstar Bike! Zoro:Earghh...(stoneface as usual) Brook and Zoro moves. Page 13. Fake Nami:Hey it seems they really manage to stop the marines for a while.Should we go now until more marines come? Fake Luffy:Yes let move.Franky!! call everyone to our ship. Fake Franky:Oke. Caribou Brothers and Albion are fighting vigourously.It seems Luffy and Sanji does't seems to hurt but Caribou and albion are badly hurt,bleeding. Fake Franky.Eyy guys let them be catch by marines.We can't risk fighting Marines now. Fake Sogeking:Lets go! Fake Sanji and Zoro.Doughty.Good job you're really a class.Let's go before they call more backup. They ran away leaving Sanji and Luffy with the Marines while there were more backup. Duval:Master Sanji!lets go they're waiting. Page 14 Sanji:Yes he is right Luffy we gotta leave.If not we will end up like last time. Luffy:Iam stronger now. They fight the walls of marines who were there. Sanji kicks them around. Luffy uses his gear 3 pistol. Page 15 Usopp:Ahh I saw something.Someone with a Sabondy motorbike and at the other side it is duval. Nami:Is luffy with duval? Usopp:yes and luffy is with sanji.Zoro is with Brook.the motorbike seems so cool! Nami:wow duval is really something.finding luffy.Wait isn't Sanji suppose to be with Zoro? Franky:yeh he actually really protect this ship.Well they must argue and went different direction? Usopp:Oh my.(Look so shock.) Page 16 Sanji:nami swann,robin chwann iam here for u! Duval:handsome? Luffy:hahahahaha.you're still funny both of u.miss u guys. at the other. Brook:Ah its the sunny-go.It's been a long time. Zoro:hah.Sanji is not there yet is he? Page 17 Shows Both luffy and sanji is getting closer and also zoro and brook. Usopp,Franky,Chopper ,Robin,Nami looks worry.Big eyes. Page 18 A full page of silhoutte of what it seems Kuma or a pacifista. here it goes. Hope u guys like my sort of prediction or shall i say my version of 601 if it coming out. hee.hope it get good review like the one Black-Leg Sanji always do.And hope is not draggy or to long is it? so tell me.maybe i can get better. Category:Blog posts